Por causa del chocolate
by Natalys
Summary: Dumbledore consigue que Snape conviva con los miembros de la orden, tratando que por fin crezca una amistad entre ellos, lo que nunca sospecho fue que su muchacho se hiciera adicto al chocolate.
1. Por causa del chocolate I

**Disclaimer: **Severus no es nuestro ni ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter.

* * *

**Summary: **Dumbledore consigue que Snape conviva con los miembros de la orden, tratando que por fin crezca una amistad entre ellos, lo que nunca sospecho fue que su muchacho se hiciera adicto al chocolate

* * *

**Nota: **Esta historia ha sido creada por Amia Snape y por mí. Ella dio la idea original y entre ambas fuimos dándole forma. Sólo contará con dos capítulos. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**POR CAUSA DEL CHOCOLATE**

Albus se pudo de pié dando por finalizada aquella reunión semanal de la Orden. Hacía más de una hora que se habían juntado la mayoría de los miembros para planear estrategias que facilitarían la captura de los Mortífagos que aún no habían sido encerrados en Azkaban y que deambulaban libremente poniendo en peligro a los magos y brujas del Mundo Mágico, especialmente a los distinguidos miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

En el centro de la vieja mesa de madera de la Ancestral casa de los Black, El Profeta reposaba ya sin que nadie le hiciera caso. Cuando Sirius lo había traído se lo habían pasado de mano en mano, viendo la fotografía que había del Jefe de Aurores en otra de sus interminables conferencias donde aseguraba que las medidas de seguridad se habían extremado y que el cuerpo de Aurores que dirigía había sido perfeccionado en hechizos de defensa y ataque. Sobre esta imagen se leía en grandes letras negras el siguiente encabezado: _"Después de dos años de la derrota del Innombrable los Mortífagos continúan asiendo de las suyas"._

—Muy bien— dijo Albus pasando una mirada por el rostro de todos los integrantes de la Orden que se encontraban en esa cocina—Si no hay nada más que decir al respecto de los últimos acontecimientos de la captura de Mortífago podríamos dar por finalizada esta…— hizo una pausa al ver que la puerta de la cocina se abría y dejaba ver el rostro serio de uno de los miembros más destacados—¡Severus! Qué sorpresa. Pensamos que ya no vendrías.

—Estoy seguro que todos estaban profundamente preocupados—exclamó con sarcasmo mientras avanzaba hasta quedar al lado de Albus.

Se escuchó un resoplido lleno de disgusto.

—¿Algún problema, Black?—le preguntó Severus haciendo una mueca de desprecio como cada vez que hablaba con él.

Sirius lo contempló con fastidio.

—¿A caso nadie te enseñó lo que es la puntualidad, Quejicus?

—Al contrario de muchos de ustedes, yo sí estaba ocupándome de asuntos sumamente importantes—respondió.

Aquel comentario hizo que se ganara unas cuantas miradas de odio y desprecio que él se dedicó a ignorar olímpicamente. Sus ojos se desviaron sólo unos segundos hacia un rostro femenino de ojos castaños que no lo contemplaban antes de volver a mirar al anciano director.

—¿Tienes alguna novedad? ¿Algo que deseas compartir con los demás?— preguntó con calma el anciano.

—Logré atrapar a dos Mortífagos que me siguieron hasta mi casa esta mañana, ese es el motivo por el cual me retrasé. ¡Detesto la maldita burocracia del Ministerio!—exclamó con molestia—Los aurores son un incordio. No me dejaron en paz sino hasta que di cada detalle de cómo logré capturarlos.

—Sólo hacen su trabajo, Snape—indicó Harry contemplándolo con desprecio ya que él estaba realizando su último año de estudio para convertirse en Auror.

—Eso no quita el hecho de que muchos son meros ineptos.

—¡Usted es…!

—Harry, cálmate, Severus tiene derecho a estar molesto. Debemos admitir que el Ministerio ha tomado medidas demasiado exageradas con respecto al… papelerío inútil.— Albus indicó con voz demasiado tranquila y luego se volvió hacia Snape— Severus, ¿Eran sólo esos dos?

—No. Desafortunadamente vi otros dos más pero escaparon antes de que pudiera lanzarle alguna maldición para detenerlos. Seguramente se trataban de los dos más cobardes ya que huyeron…

—De todos modos debemos atraparlos.

—Tal vez vuelvan a buscarme. Quedó bien en claro que yo era su objetivo.

Todos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos al oír aquello, preocupados porque los Mortífagos quisieran tomar venganza contra todos los miembros de la Orden. Pero también sabían del especial odio que tenían hacia Severus Snape, considerándolo una rata traidora que había ayudado a que su Señor fuera derrotado.

—Dadas estas circunstancias, me temo que tendremos que tomar una serie de medidas—dijo Albus después de ordenar que hicieran silencio—Llamaremos a los aurores y a algunos otros miembros de la Orden a vigilar constantemente la casa de Severus.

Él hizo una mueca de disgusto. Amaba su privacidad y no quería verse rodeados de un montón de extraños que vigilarían cada uno de sus movimientos.

—No— intervino con brusquedad.

—¿No? Me temo que no es discutible, Severus. Si no quieres volver a rellenar esos cientos de papeles deberás dejar que ellos intervengan.

—Prefiero pasar por lo mismo de esta mañana.—contestó lanzando un gruñido entre dientes.—Antes que tener a esos idiotas observando en mi casa.

—¿Por qué? ¿A caso tienes algo que ocultar?—preguntó maliciosamente Sirius.

—No es de tu incumbencia, perro pulgoso. Al contrario de otros, yo sí prefiero la privacidad.

—¿Privacidad?—preguntó Sirius con burla—¿Qué tanto tienes que proteger de la miradas curiosas? ¿A caso alguna mujer ciega y sorda se interesó en ti y no quieres que vean como te aprovechas de ella?

Harry rió por lo bajo al oír aquello pero Hermione se apresuró a darle un codazo en el costado mientras le lanzaba una mirada de reprimenda.

Severus notó esto pero ni siquiera se molestó en contestar aquellas estupideces que sólo podía decir una persona tan odiosa e imbécil como lo era Black. El odio mutuo que se tenían era legendario pero, por el contrario de Sirius, él había madurado lo suficiente como para aprender a no prestar atención a los comentarios hirientes, que no eran más que una muestra de su actitud infantil.

—Albus, no dejaré que eso suceda. No estaré allí mientras esos están también…

—¡Muchacho, tú no te quedarás allí!—exclamó el anciano como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Severus lo contempló con confusión, temiendo otras de las locas ideas que se le cruzaban por la mente a Dumbledore. La cuestión era que antes siempre había tenido leves sospechas de lo que tramaba; sin embargo, ahora no tenía idea alguna.

—¿Y dónde se supone que iré?

—No quiero que arriesgues tu vida. Hasta que sea seguro te quedarás aquí.

—¡No!—exclamaron tres voces a la vez, la de Severus, la de Sirius y la de Harry.

—Claro que sí, te quedarás aquí aunque tenga que ser yo quien te lance un petrificus y _nadie_— hizo hincapié en esa palabra mientras lanzaba una mirada a todos los presentes, especialmente al par que antes se había negado—lo impedirá. Éste es el cuartel general de la Orden y tiene las puertas abiertas a cualquiera de sus miembros que necesite un lugar dónde quedarse.

—¡Pero yo no lo necesito! Estoy bien en mi casa. Sé defenderme perfectamente. ¡No puedo quedarme aquí!—exclamó con enfado.

Lo ofendía enormemente el argumento que daba Dumbledore. Él no era un adolescente idiota o un niño que no podía levantar la varita sin causarse daño a sí mismo. Había hecho cosas más peligrosas que enfrentarse a un par de Mortífagos enojados. Era consciente de sus capacidades y que los podría vencer sin muchos esfuerzos.

—Por primera vez en mi vida, estoy de acuerdo con él—comentó Black—No puede quedarse aquí.

—Severus, sólo me preocupo por ti.—indicó Albus haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Sirius—Y sabes que no estoy bromeando cuando digo que te lanzaré un petrificus.

La mirada de Dumbledore lo hizo estremecer levemente. Él jamás había temido a alguien, mucho menos a aquel anciano, pero, a pesar de que en el fondo sentía una rabia inmensa por todo lo que le había hecho padecer aquel hombre, sus palabras y su condenada mirada tenían un terrible peso sobre sus decisiones. Odiaba eso.

—Bien—dijo entre dientes—Pero primero quiero aclarar unas cuantas cosas contigo, Albus… A solas.

Dumbledore asintió.

Su actitud resignada asombró a Hermione, quien en ningún momento había dejado de prestar atención a la conversación que se había llevado a cabo. Había imaginado que protestaría más, que pasaría por alto la indicaciones de Albus e iría nuevamente a su casa. Se preguntó el porqué de la decisión que había tomado. Lo miró fijamente, deteniéndose en sus ojos cansados que no la observaban en ningún momento. Ya hacía varias semanas atrás se había empezado a dar cuenta que, cada vez con mayor regularidad, se descubría a sí misma mirándolo fijamente, deteniéndose en esas dos oscuras fosas que eran sus pupilas para sumergirse en ella como si fuera un manantial de agua oscura en donde nunca se sabía qué podría surgir del interior. Pero él en ningún momento se había dado cuenta de ello, al menos eso creía ya que jamás había girado sus ojos hacia los de ella para descubrirla. Y en cierto modo, era lo mejor ya que se moriría de vergüenza si eso llegara a suceder. No sería capaz de volver a dirigirle la palabra.

No es que entre ambos la conversación fuera lo principal, por el contrario, las únicas palabras que habían intercambiado desde que ella había salido del colegio, dos años atrás, habían sido saludos de obligada cordialidad. Sin embargo, deseaba que la situación cambiase. Sabía perfectamente que él era un hombre culto con cientos de conocimientos en su mente, razón por la cual lo admiraba, y, por ende, la conversación que podrían mantener debía ser sumamente interesante. Pero todavía no había encontrado el momento ni el valor necesario para poder acercársele. Tal vez, esa era su oportunidad.

—¿Por qué no te acompaño a buscar algunas de tus pertenencias?— escuchó que le preguntaba el anciano director al profesor de Pociones.

—No necesito una maldita niñera, Albus—le espetó de mala gana éste.

—Sólo quiero ayudarte, Severus.

Snape lanzó un suspiro de resignación mientras afirmaba con la cabeza con reticencia. Albus se despidió de los presentes con cordialidad para luego dirigirse a la chimenea y desaparecer en el interior. Severus lo siguió pero no perdió el tiempo en despedirse de los presentes. Sabía que volvería a verlos.

Cuando finalmente ambos hubieron desaparecido la mayoría de los integrantes se fueron dispersando lentamente, despidiéndose entre ellos, hasta que solamente quedaron allí el dueño de la casa, Sirius, Remus, Harry y Hermione. Ron se había marchado unos momentos a la casa de su madre a buscar los bollos dulce que ésta había hecho aquella mañana para compartirlos con los demás.

—¡Agh! ¿Pueden creerlo?— preguntó Sirius mientras se tiraba perezosamente en uno de los sofás de la sala—¡Quejicus va a venir a vivir con nosotros!

—No lo llames así, Sirius—lo reprendió Remus.

—¿Qué no lo llame así? ¿Y por qué? ¿No me digas que ahora te compadeces por ese murciélago grasiento?

—¡Sirius!— exclamó Hermione con tono de advertencia.

—¿Tú también Hermione? ¡Esto es el colmo! ¿Ahora me vas a decir que tú también prefieres a Snape que a mi Harry?

El mencionado sólo abrió los ojos inmensamente y negó repetidamente con la cabeza. Él sabía que le debía demasiado a aquel hombre que una vez amó a su madre pero aun así, a pesar de considerarlo un hombre valiente, su comportamiento tan cerrado y su actitud tan huraña lo exasperaba haciéndole imposible aguantarlo por más de unos minutos. No tenía idea de cómo haría para soportar el tiempo que tendrían que convivir en aquella casa.

—Vamos, Canuto, no te comportes como un crío.—insistió Remus intentando hablar con cordialidad a su amigo—Ya no tenemos diecisiete años. Además, Snape puede llegar a ser un tanto… molesto— dijo luego de pensar bien las palabras a usar—Pero ha ayudado mucho todos estos años. Especialmente a Harry. Ha elaborado la poción Matalobos para mí sin cobrarme nada. A pesar de lo que digan es un buen hombre.

—Y fue un excelente maestro— aseguró Hermione.

Harry la contempló con incredulidad pero ella simplemente sólo rodó los ojos hacia él.

—¿Excelente maestro? ¡Hermione, jamás he aprendido nada con él! Si no fuera porque siempre me enseñabas tú antes de los exámenes jamás habría aprobado.

—¿En serio jamás aprendiste nada de él?—le preguntó ella alzando una de sus cejas—¿Y a quién pertenecía el libro que usaste en sexto? Que yo recuerde admirabas demasiado al príncipe…

—¿Príncipe?—inquirió burlonamente Sirius—¿No me digas que Snape se cree un príncipe? Yo mejor diría que es un sapo.—y se largó a reír.

Hermione bufó, molesta. Se levantó de dónde estaba sentada rápidamente para comenzar a caminar lejos de allí.

—¿A dónde vas?— le preguntó Harry dispuesto a seguirla.

Ella se volteó y les dedicó tanto al padrino como al ahijado una mirada amenazadora.

—¡Lejos de ustedes! Sirius, no puedo creer que con tu edad aun no sepas portarte como corresponde. Debes aprender a comportarte cuando esté él. Y esto también va para ti, Harry.

—¡Ey! Yo me comportaré mientras él lo haga.—dijeron a la vez.

—Y si les es imposible hablarle con amabilidad al menos hagan como si no se encontrara aquí. ¡No le hablen ni lo insulten! ¿Entendieron?

Ambos asintieron con reticencia peo Hermione sabía muy bien que la situación no sería tan fácil de sobrellevar, mucho menos con una actitud tan explosiva e infantil como la de Sirius. Y que Harry se negase a admitir en voz alta que sentía cierto aprecio hacia aquel hombre tampoco ayudaba y no hacía más que hacerle ver a Sirius que en él encontraría un compañero con el cual compartía el desprecio hacia Snape.

...

Albus intentó esconder la sorpresa en su rostro al contemplar la sala de la casa de Severus pero fue casi imposible. Dio un paso fuera de la chimenea y observó con media sonrisa tirando de sus labios como el sitio que antes había sido la misma caverna de lobos, ahora parecía un poco más iluminado gracias a lámparas nuevas. También el papel de la pared había sido remplazado por uno limpio y que no estaba raído.

—Muévete, Albus—ordenó Severus queriendo salir del interior de la chimenea.

—Lo siento, muchacho. Me quedé admirando esta sala. Has estado re-decorando, ¿no?

La expresión de molestia no cambió. Sintió deseos de rodar los ojos ante la obvia pregunta de Albus pero se contuvo. La verdad era que un día, semanas atrás, había despertado con una sensación de extrañeza en su pecho, como si no reconociese todo lo que lo rodeaba a pesar de haber pasado la mayor parte de su vida allí. Y, como eran las vacaciones escolares y no tenía nada más importante que hacer, había decidido deshacerse de algunas cuantas cosas inservibles, incluido algunos muebles y el papel tapiz de las paredes. Podría ser que dos años atrás la guerra hubiese terminado definitivamente, sin embargo, la monotonía que lo había rodeado ese tiempo había sido la misma. Y, como si de una epifanía se tratase, se preguntó a sí mismo el porqué de no comenzar a hacer un cambio. ¿Y qué mejor modo de comenzar que con su hogar? No es que fuera algo radical, ni tampoco se planteaba hacer tal cosa, pero la rutina ya lo agobiaba y, de vez en cuando, era bueno probar cosas nuevas.

Pero en sus planes jamás había entrado la idea de mudarse a la casa de Black.

—¿Qué demonios tramas, Albus?— le preguntó sin rodeos mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Por qué piensas que tramo algo?

—Ah, no sé,— comenzó a decir con su usual sarcasmo— tal vez porque cada vez que te mostraste amable conmigo en el pasado era porque querías algo de mí o porque ahora me dices que te preocupa mi persona cuando eso jamás sucedió. En realidad no sé de dónde saqué esa idea. Tal vez son alucinaciones mías. Antes sólo tenía que vérmelas con el insignificante Señor Oscuro en persona y ahora son dos Mortífagos que huyeron despavoridos cuando vieron que sus compañeros fracasaron.

La sonrisa de Dumblendore fue apagándose lentamente.

—Lo siento, Severus.

Aquello lo tomó desprevenido. Miró al anciano con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Qué?—inquirió con incredulidad.

—Lo siento—repitió—Cuando dije que sólo me preocupaba por ti fui sincero. Sólo quiero compensarte por lo que te he hecho pasar. Has estado tanto tiempo sólo que pensé que te haría bien estar rodeado de gente… estar más cerca de Harry.

—¿Potter?

—Sí, Harry. Después de sacrificar tantos años por su seguridad es bueno que pases un tiempo a su lado. Al fin y al cabo, más de siete años y ni siquiera lo conoces.

—¿De dónde sacaste la idea de que quiero conocerlo? ¡Es un inútil! Si no fuera por sus amigos no habría llegado lejos.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? Valoras la amistad pero tú mismo te niegas a ella.

—¿Y crees que entre esa manada de ineptos encontraré un amigo?—escupió con rabia.

—Estoy seguro que podrás llevarte bien con alguno de ellos. Remus no es mala persona y sé que Harry tampoco lo es. Sólo dales una oportunidad.

Una oportunidad. Cómo si él quisiera dárselas o fuera tan fácil.

—Ya ves, como siempre, estás tramando algo.

—Lo hago por tu propio bien, muchacho, no lo olvides.

Severus optó por guardar silencio. Sabía muy bien que cualquier cosa que dijese podría ser la causa de una extensa charla sobre el bien y los valores que no estaba dispuesto a contestar. Así que, moviéndose a un costado para esquivar a Albus, se marchó para recoger algunas pocas pertenencias.

...

El Snap Explosivo era el juego más vulgar y mediocre que alguna vez pudo ser inventado. Lo odiaba. Pero personas tan inmaduras como aquellos cuatro parecían disfrutarlo enormemente. Lupin, Potter, Black y Weasley reían estrepitosamente mientras jugaban, repartiéndose cartas e intentando espiar las ajenas. Así había sido toda la tarde. Primero fue la hora del té en el que ellos cuatro, especialmente el pelirrojo, se habían atragantado con la comida como si no hubiera mañana seguido por una interminable charla de vanidades sin sentido, luego los estúpidos partidos de ajedrez mágico en los que Potter era terrible y, antes del Snap, una pasada de revistas como Corazón de Bruja o El Quisquillozo. ¿A caso sería así todo el tiempo que estuviera? Terminaría por volverse loco.

La única que no había participado de esas trivialidades había sido Granger. La había visto aparecer en la sala con un libro en la mano e irse sentar a uno de los sillones. Él también había imitado esa acción, sacando uno de los libros que había traído de su casa. Varias veces la había mirado de soslayo cuando ella no se daba cuenta. Por momentos la vio jugar con un mechón de su cabello, enredándoselo en su dedo índice con lentitud para luego dejar que se deslizase y volviese a adoptar su forma original, mientras sus ojos se trasladaban por la página del libro con mayor velocidad a la normal. Había que admitir que era demasiado madura para su edad, aspecto que carecían Potter y Weasley.

Sin embargo, había algo en ella que le llamaba profundamente la atención y no tenía nada que ver con la madurez ni con su afición a la lectura. Desde un tiempo atrás había sentido ese par de ojos castaños sobre él. En ningún momento había movido el rostro para comprobar si esto era verdad porque no hacía falta. Estaba cien por ciento seguro que ella lo observaba fijamente durante unos cuantos segundos y luego apartaba la vista con cierta vergüenza. La cuestión era el porqué de esa acción.

Y, como si fuera un llamado, nuevamente sintió ese calor que le producía tener esos ojos observándolo. La diferencia fue que esta vez él levantó la vista y la miró fijamente. Sus ojos chocolate chocaron contra los negros de él y se abrieron enormemente, como si estuviera asustada y tuviera miedo de que él le dijese algo hiriente. Pero se encontró tan perdido en ellos durante unos segundos que no acudió nada a su boca. No había modo en que sus rostros se acercasen para unir sus labios pero, a pesar de eso, una clara electricidad los recorrió por separado a pesar de la distancia que se separaban y una conexión que ambos sintieron parecía unirlos.

Ella parecía querer apartar la vista.

Notó como varias veces sus pupilas amenazaban con moverse pero él le mandó un reto silencioso que ella encontró divertido aceptar. La vio contener una sonrisa y continuó observándolo. Lo más irracional de aquella situación era que lo que estaban haciendo no era más que un juego en el que ambos se contemplaban sin parpadear, esperando el momento en que el otro cerraría los ojos en una milésima de segundo o apartaría la vista para ver a otro lado. El libro que tenía en su mano había quedado olvidado. Lejos estaba el sonido de los otros que reían y gritaban por un juego que carecía de sentido. Todo se concentraba en esa invisible unión que había entre sus ojos, en aquel juego infantil en el que nunca antes había participado, en lo irracional y divertido de la situación en la que se encontraban.

Ninguno quería ceder pero pronto los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a escocer levemente. La maldita necesidad que tenían éstos de parpadear parecía no poder ser contenida por demasiado tiempo.

Por desgracia, su momento no fue algo privado. Harry había girado el rostro hacia donde ambos se encontraban y los habían descubierto observándose fijamente. Su mejor amiga sonreía divertida y, por alguna extraña razón, Snape tenía una sonrisa tirando de la comisura de sus labios. Frunció el ceño con disgusto. ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo allí?

Se levantó, dejando las cartas sobre la mesa.

—¿A dónde vas?—le preguntó Sirius—No terminamos.

—Ya me cansé— dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—¡No puedes retirarte si el juego no acabó!—exclamó Ron.

—Le diré a Hermione para preparar la cena. Ya es de noche.

—¡Oh! Por un momento olvidé que tenía hambre—dijo su amigo dando por terminada su intención de convencer a su amigo para seguir jugando—¡Ve y dile que prepare pasta que tan deliciosa le sale! ¡Y que haga esa salsa con trocitos pequeños de albahaca!

Harry rodó los ojos pero asintió. Sin embargo, cuando les dio la espalda a su padrino y sus amigos, se concentró nuevamente en su amiga y en la maldita mirada que compartía con Snape. Caminó rápidamente hacia dónde estaba ella y se paró a su lado.

—Hermione, vamos a cocinar algo, ¿quieres?—le preguntó.

Hermione se vio obligada a apartar la vista para mirarlo, pero no sin antes parpadear varias veces como si saliera de una especie de ensueño, y, recién ahí, sus mejillas adoptaron un intenso rubor. La vio apretar sus manos en el libro que sostenía.

—Ron ya tiene hambre—dijo como si eso fuera lo más importante del mundo—¿Vienes? Podríamos preparar pasta.

—Eh… Claro—dijo con timidez.

Se levantó y se marchó con Harry hacia la cocina pero dedicando una leve mirada a Severus, quién había vuelto a poner atención a su libro.

...

La cena transcurría con relativa calma mientras todos comían con tranquilidad y charlaban de temas triviales. Severus no hacía más que hacer omiso a los comentarios de los demás y, de vez en cuando, se llevaba un bocado de los fideos que enrollaba en su tenedor. Debía admitir que estaba delicioso. No había duda que Granger sabía cocinar bien.

Escuchó que alguien se aclaraba la garganta a su lado queriendo llamar su atención. Giró el rostro para tomarse con Remus Lupin.

—¿Qué… qué tal la estás pasando?—preguntó notablemente incómodo.

Severus alzó una ceja y lo miró con sorna. En su lengua ya sentía de una respuesta sarcástica lista para salir. Especialmente después de haber pasado esa tarde con ellos molestando. Era realmente patético decir que el único buen momento había sido el intercambio de miradas con Granger.

Pero recordó lo que le había dicho Albus. Darles una oportunidad.

—Bien— dijo escuetamente.

Y para él, que respondiese eso y no con un insulto, era un gran paso. Remus era consciente de eso y por eso se relajó un poco.

—Me alegro. Sé que Sirius puede ser un poco…

—¿Un hijo de su gran madre?—ayudó sin mirarlo mientras se concentraba en enrolla en su tenedor la pasta.

—Eh… bueno, estaba pensando en decir un poco molesto pero tu descripción es algo válida para ciertas circunstancias.

—Ve al grano, Lupin—lo apresuró.

—A lo que quiero llegar es que… puede ser molesto pero no le tienes que hacer caso. Él sólo…él es un poco… ¡No le hagas caso!— se resignó a buscarle una justificación por el modo de ser.

Severus soltó una especie de risa burlesca.

—Hace mucho tiempo aprendí que a Black no hay que hacerle caso. No vale la pena molestarse por las cosas que dice.

Remus asintió en comprensión. Ambos siguieron comiendo durante unos instantes más.

—Eh… Snape.

—¿Ahora qué, Lupin?

—Gracias por preparar la poción Matalobos para mí.

Severus se quedó de piedra al oír aquello. Antes él le había dado las gracias con rapidez y parecía casi forzoso; pero esta vez parecía decirlo con sinceridad y aquello no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

—Sólo lo hice porque Albus me lo pidió.

Remus rió sin gracias, como sabiendo que él le había dado aquella respuesta porque quería dejar la conversación atrás ya que se sentía sumamente incómodo.

—De todos modos, me ayudaste demasiado—insistió—Te debo una.

Eso terminó descolocándolo.

—¿Me debes una?

—Sí. Cuando necesites un favor no dudes en pedírmelo.

Severus no respondió nada, simplemente continuó comiendo en silencio. Sintió el usual calor que lo invadía cuando Hermione lo observaba pero esta vez estaba demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos como para alzar la vista.

...

Hermione se dejó caer en el piso, frente a la chimenea encendida, y se colocó boca abajo, apoyando su estómago contra el suelo, con el libro que antes había estado leyendo abierto en la página que había quedado. Se sentía un poco desilusionada porque durante en la cena Snape no la había mirado en ningún instante; sin embargo, se trataba de Severus Snape, ¿qué otra cosa podría esperar? Ya demasiados problemas había tenido con admitirse a sí misma que se sentía atraída hacia él no sólo por su inteligencia sino también por sus ojos y sus labios.

Porque durante la cena no había parado de observar su boca, viéndola moverse cuando hablaba con Remus o cuando comía. Sus labios eran delgados y tenían un aspecto firme, conformados por líneas rectas que eran comunes en los labios masculinos. Sin embargo, lo que más había captado su atención eran su color porque, a pesar de que la piel de su rostro y del resto de su cuerpo era pálida, sus labios eran de un tono más oscuro, más sonrosado, haciéndolos resaltar. No es que fuera algo que se pudiera notar a simple vista, había que prestar suma atención a ellos, como lo había hecho, para darse cuenta.

A su modo de ver, a pesar de lo cursi que sonase, los labios de Severus Snape eran perfectamente besables. Lanzó un suspiro mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza, intentando despejar su mente de todos esos indecorosos pensamientos respecto a su ex-profesor y así volver a la lectura.

Ron y Sirius estaban enfrascados más allá en una conversación sobre Quidditch, mientras que Remus y Harry dialogaban tranquilamente en una esquina sobre quién sabe qué cosa. Pero pronto Harry se acercó a su amigo y a su padrino para unirse a la charla y Remus subió escaleras arribas.

Snape sólo se quedó en el mismo sillón en el que antes había estado sentado con el mismo libro en sus manos. No apartaba la mirada de éste. Ella lo contempló durante unos segundos, casi esperando volver a toparse con su mirada, pero luego de unos instantes se resignó y se obligó a imitarlo y, lanzando un suspiro, comenzó a leer.

Fue ese mismo suspiro lo que atrapó la atención de Severus. Por sobre el borde del libro la contempló procurando que nadie se diese cuenta. La luz de la chimenea encendida no hacía más que resaltar ciertas curvas de su cuerpo, haciendo del juego de luces y sobras que se formaba sobre ella una verdadera obra de arte, incentivándolo a mirarla más allá de lo decoroso. El incontrolable cabello había sido amansado usando una cinta sobre él, atándolo en una especie de rodete donde aún así varios mechones se desprendían de su agarre y caían sobre su mejilla, acariciándola con sutileza.

Se apoyaba en sus codos para elevar parte de su torso y así leer con más comodidad; y sólo su estómago y sus muslos tocaban el suelo ya que las antepiernas las tenía alzadas, entrelazando los tobillos de ambas y moviéndolos con lentitud en un acto inconsciente.

De vez en cuando fruncía el ceño haciendo que en su entrecejo dos pequeñas arruguitas se formasen, pero aún así su frente permanecía imperturbable ya que su tersa y joven piel impedía que se formasen algún tipo de marcas. Inconscientemente se llevó una de sus manos a su frente y, mientras fruncía el ceño, tocó las arrugas allí presentes. No eran demasiado profundas pero allí estaban, dejando en claro que la juventud que alguna vez tuvo se le había escapado de las manos. Y no sólo allí sino a los costados de sus ojos. Lanzó un suspiro resignado. Jamás se había preocupado por su apariencia y no iba a comenzar ahora.

Remus apareció diez minutos más tarde trayendo consigo unas cuantas ranas de chocolates y bombones rellenos. Los colocó en una pequeña canastita de mimbre que encontró en los estantes de la cocina y fue repartiéndolos entre todos. Harry y Sirius tomaron un par mientras que Ron agarró cuantos su mano pudo sostener.

Severus hizo una mueca de asco al verlo engullir esos dulces como si no hubiera comido hacía tres años cuando recién hacía media hora o un poco más acababa de ingerir tres platos repletos de fideo con abundante salsa. ¿Dónde le cabría tanta comida? Si al menos se pudiera pensar que no comía lo suficiente los demás días pero sabía muy bien que Molly se preocupaba demasiado por la alimentación de todos los integrantes de la casa.

Desde que esos tres habían ido a vivir con un inepto imbécil como lo era Black, ya hacía dos años, la matriarca Weasley los visitaba al menos cinco veces a la semana, sin contar los días de las reuniones de la Orden. En cierto modo comprendía su preocupación como madre pero también, si él fuera uno de sus hijos (Y gracias a Merlín no lo era) ya la habría mandado a volar. Después de todo los tres ya eran mayores de edad y casi iban a recibirse. Potter y Weasley iban a convertirse en Aurores y Granger en Medimaga. Todavía no lograba entender cómo ella había podido elegir esa carrera, cómo no había seguido a los otros dos como siempre había sucedido.

Volvió a contemplarla. Lupin estaba ofreciéndole y ella, amablemente, le agradecía con una sonrisa mientras tomaba una rana de chocolate.

—¿Severus, quieres algo?—le ofreció Lupin.

—No.

Él detestaba los dulces cualquiera fueran. Desde pequeño eran extrañas las ocasiones en que los comía ya que su madre se los daba a escondida sin que su padre se diera cuenta porque sino ambos se verían envueltos en serios problemas. Durante su adolescencia el dinero jamás le alcanzaba para darse esos gustos y ya de adulto sólo los detestaba. No sólo porque le parecían demasiado empalagosos sino que también sabía a la perfección lo que éstos podrían hacer que los endemoniados adolescentes se volviera aún más hiperactivos. Por eso debía cuidar que tanto Weasley como Potter no comiesen demasiado.

Lupin se encogió de hombros y los dejó sobre la pequeña mesita que había al lado de Severus.

La charla siguió durante un tiempo más. Él sólo pasó las hojas de su libro ya sin leerlo. Se había resignado en el momento en que se había dado cuenta que su mente se resignaba a prestar atención a las palabras. Escuchó que Sirius se levantaba y vio como estiraba los brazos por sobre sus manos mientras bostezaba.

—Me iré a dormir— anunció como si a todo el mundo le interesase.

Los demás lo despidieron con un "buenas noches" pero él se dedicó a no prestarle atención.

Momentos más tarde, vio que Potter se levantaba y se encaminaba hacia los chocolates. Sólo quedaban un par de bombones y una rana de chocolate. Harry estiró su mano dispuesto a tomarlos pero Severus se apresuró para agarrarlos él.

—¡Ey!—protestó disgustado—Los iba a tomar yo…

—¿No crees que ya has comido demasiados dulces, Potter?

—No eran para mí sino para Hermione que sólo tomó uno—explicó Harry de mala gana.

Severus alzó una de sus cejas y lo miró con burla.

—¿Para Granger?—notó que ella había alzado el rostro y lo contemplaba—¡Vaya, Potter, son lamentables tus intentos de conquista! Lo correcto sería regalarle un libro… Si siendo su amigo no sabe eso no veo muchas esperanzas como pretendiente.

El rostro del joven se volvió tan rojo como el cabello de su amigo y eso sólo lo divirtió más.

—Hermione y yo sólo somos amigos—dijo entre dientes pero aún ruborizado—Ella es como una hermana para mí.

Severus resopló con burla.

—Sí, claro—dijo con sorna.

Harry apretó las manos en puños y volvió al lugar junto a Ron. Remus ya se había ido a acostar sin necesidad de proclamarlo a los cuatro vientos como lo había hecho Black. Vio como los dos comenzaban a entablar una acalorada charla entre susurros. Aprovechando su distracción se inclinó un poco y, estirándose, dejó caer los dulces sobre el libro de Hermione. Ella lo contempló con asombro.

—Detesto el chocolate—dijo como toda explicación.

Ella le obsequió una enorme sonrisa que, por unos segundos, lo dejó anonadado.

—Gracias, Señor—respondió—Es muy amable de su parte.

Seguramente esa se trataba de la conversación más larga que habían tenido hasta el momento. Hizo una mueca con sus labios, una especie de sonrisa algo tétrica, producto de la falta de costumbre, pero que ella aceptó gustosa. Se quedaron observando durante unos instantes en silencio pero Harry intervino nuevamente, colocándose entre los dos, dándole la espalda a Snape.

—Hermione, ¿Quieres jugar un partido de ajedrez mágico?

—Gracias, Harry pero paso. Quiero terminar de leer este libro.

Harry pareció decepcionado pero Ron rápidamente intervino alegando que él no se negaría si lo invitaban así que se vio obligado a repetir la invitación hacia Ron aunque no hubiera hecho falta ya que su amigo tenía las piezas listas para comenzar.

Severus rodó los ojos. El intento de Potter de querer evitar dejarla sola con él era patético. No entendía cómo Albus había insistido en que conociese a ese joven presuntuoso y así hacerse de su amistad. La idea era tan ridícula como Potter mismo intentando conquistar a Granger. Era dos completas antítesis que jamás podrían unirse. Él era un hombre que gustaba de los libros, de la soledad, de tener bien lejos a personas como el perro de Black; contrariamente a Potter que sólo le interesaba llamar la atención de todos, que adoraba al perro como si fuera un héroe, que…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó que Hermione resoplaba. Parecía estar leyendo algo que la disgustaba enormemente y él sintió una extrema curiosidad por saber qué era. El resoplido volvió a sonar, saliendo graciosamente de su boca mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza y sus labios se fruncían. No sabía qué libro tenía en sus manos así que no podía inferir qué le había molestado. Quiso preguntárselo pero jamás había iniciado ningún tipo de conversación con ella más allá de los dos comentarios que compartieron momentos atrás. Así que se quedó callado, invadido por una repentina timidez poco habitual en él.

Sin embargo, esto no impidió que sus ojos la siguieran observando. Ella había abierto uno de los bombones que él le había dado y lo saboreaba con lentitud, casi distraídamente ya que estaba demasiado concentrada en la lectura. Y de repente, se quedó con el chocolate apoyado en su labio inferior mientras sus ojos seguían avanzando por la página. Su mirada se apoyó allí y observó como el calor que naturalmente tenía sus labios hacía que el chocolate comenzase a ablandarse, a derretirse lentamente en aquella minúscula fracción de piel donde el dulce lo tocaba. Inconscientemente se relamió su propio labio inferior, casi pudiendo saborear el sabor del chocolate en la boca de ella. Nunca antes había sentido la necesidad imperiosa de probar esa clase de golosinas como en ese momento.

Fue demasiado inconveniente el momento en que ella decidió sacar parte de su lengua para colocar el resto del chocolate en su boca. La visión de esa cálida y húmeda lengua lo torturó. Mucho más cuando salió por segunda vez al exterior para acariciar de una comisura a la otra toda su boca en un intento de limpiarla de los restos de chocolate que pudieron quedar. Severus apenas podía soportarlo. Era como si se hubiese dado cuenta que su mayor deseo era probar esa sustancia dulce y adictiva directamente de la boca de Hermione. Casi ni se había dado cuenta que sus manos se habían cerrado en torno al libro que tenía con mayor fuerza de la necesaria en un intento de controlar el impulso de acercarse a ella y besarla como si la vida de todo el universo, y especialmente la suya, dependiera de ello.

Y lo peor de todo fue que luego de ese chocolate siguió otro. Nunca antes en su vida pensó que tan pequeño gesto, tan común ingesta de aquel dulce, podría resultar un acto de seducción. Porque, ¿Para qué iba a seguir negándoselo? Se sentía sumamente atraído por esa joven mujer y, aunque fuera de modo inconsciente, ella lo estaba seduciendo.

—¡Jaque mate! Te gané de nuevo, Harry— dijo Weasley atrayéndolo a la realidad de nuevo.

Potter sólo hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Creo que me iré a dormir—siguió diciendo Weasley—Ya es tarde y sé que mañana vendrá mamá temprano para ver cómo estamos… No quiero perderme el desayuno que nos preparará.

Severus rodó los ojos. Parecía que ese muchacho no podía pensar en nada más que la comida.

—Sí, yo también iré a acostarme—comentó Potter mientras se levantaba del asiento—¿Vienes, Hermione?

La vio alzar la vista y tanto Potter como él vieron que un centímetro debajo de su boca tenía una mancha de chocolate. Harry sonrió con ternura y se acercó rápidamente. Se acuclilló a su lado y, acercando su mano al rostro de la joven, la limpió con su pulgar. Las mejillas de Hermione se volvieron completamente rojas.

—Tenías chocolate.—dijo poniéndose de pié nuevamente y retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos.

—Eh… Gr…gracias, Harry.— tartamudeó notablemente incómoda.

Severus apartó la vista con molestia. ¿Por qué el idiota de Potter seguía insistiendo con esos coqueteos infructuosos? ¿A caso no se daba cuenta que era una batalla perdida, que jamás sería suya?

—¿Y bien? ¿Subes a dormir?—insistió su amigo.

Hermione tardó en responder. Lanzó una rápida mirada a Snape que estaba con la vista en el libro pero sus ojos no se movían, lo que quería decir que él no estaba leyendo y prestaba mucha más atención a la conversación de lo que quería aparentar. Reprimió una sonrisa mientras volvía a mirar a Harry.

—Todavía no tengo sueño—dijo—Me quedaré un rato más.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás segura?—preguntó mientras lanzaba una mirada de advertencia hacia Snape que había alzado la vista en el momento en que ella había respondido.

—Señor Potter, creo que su amiga es lo suficientemente grande como para sabe cuando tiene sueño o no—exclamó con calma, sabiendo que eso exasperaría aún más al muchacho.

—Sólo intento protegerla—dijo Potter entre dientes.

—¿Y se puede saber de qué?—le preguntó con seriedad siendo consciente que el comentario había estado haciendo referencia a él.

—De malditos…

—¡Harry!—intervino Hermione mientras se paraba e iba al lado de su amigo—Como dijo el profesor Snape, ya soy grande. Ve a dormir. Estaré bien. Sólo me quedaré otra media hora más o menos y luego subiré a acostarme.

Harry asintió con reticencia y se marchó a su habitación pero no sin antes dar una mirada de advertencia a Snape. Había notado como aquel hombre miraba a su amiga, como quisiera devorarla, y no le gustaba.

Hermione se quedó de pié hasta que escuchó el sonido de sus pasos subiendo las escaleras. Lanzó un resoplido de disgusto y se giró hacia su antiguo profesor para tomarse con sus ojos negros observándola.


	2. Por causa del chocolate II

**Disclaimer: **Severus no es nuestro ni ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter.

* * *

**Summary: **Dumbledore consigue que Snape conviva con los miembros de la orden, tratando que por fin crezca una amistad entre ellos, lo que nunca sospecho fue que su muchacho se hiciera adicto al chocolate

* * *

**POR CAUSA DEL CHOCOLATE**

—Lo siento—dijo avergonzada.

Severus alzó una de sus cejas.

—¿Y por qué se disculpa?

Hermione volvió a sentarse frente al fuego de la chimenea, pero esta vez quedando frente a frente con él, haciendo que las sombras ocultaran un poco su rubor.

—Porque sé que sería un insulto hacia usted no hacerlo. Lo considero una persona muy inteligente como para pensar que no se dio cuenta de que Harry no me quería dejar a solas… con usted.

Severus cerró lentamente el libro.

—No me siento ofendido—le informó mirándola fijamente—Y si así fuera no le tocaría a usted disculparse, señorita Granger, sino a su… amigo—dijo la última palabra con sumo desprecio.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Pero ambos sabemos que eso no sucederá.

Severus asintió con la cabeza, totalmente de acuerdo. Volvió a mirarla y notó que ella lo observaba con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Tragó saliva nerviosamente.

—¿Qué tanto me mira?—inquirió con brusquedad.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

—¿Por qué no le gusta el chocolate, señor?—le preguntó ella sin responder.

—Porque no— respondió tajante.

—Debe haber alguna razón—insistió.—¿Hace cuanto que no prueba un poco?

Severus estaba empezando a sentirse confundido. Nunca antes en su vida habían compartido ninguna clase de conversación y ahora… esto. Esto que era la más ridícula y superficial charla que alguna vez tuvo.

—¿Eso qué importa? Hace más de diez años que no como chocolate ni ningún otro dulce.

—¿Quiere que compartamos el último?

Y antes de que él pudiera responder algo, ella quitó la envoltura del último bombón que quedaba y lo cortó por la mitad.

—Tome— extendió su mano con la mitad del dulce.

No habría sido capaz de explicar a nadie, ni siquiera a sí mismo, la razón por la que, en menos de una fracción de segundo, se levantó del sillón donde cómodamente había estado sentado para ir a quedar arrodillado al lado de ella en el suelo. En cualquier otro momento se habría sentido sumamente ridículo pero cuando tomó el chocolate entre sus dedos y la vio tenderse a su lado, con la espalda contra la alfombra y los ojos cerrados mientras degustaba su mitad, cualquier pensamiento coherente escapó de su mente.

Hermione levantó los párpados y lo contempló.

—¿No va a probarlo, señor?

Y sí, él lo hizo. Inclinó la cabeza, apoyando sus palmas en el suelo, y capturó el labio inferior de la joven entre los suyos, lo succionó levemente y pasó su lengua repetidas veces donde la condenada mancha marrón de chocolate había estado segundos atrás. Hermione gimió audiblemente y se apresuró a abrir la boca para él, mientras enterraba sus dedos en la cabellera negra. Acarició su lengua con la suya, tocándola, saboreándola, sintiendo ese olor dulce que desprendía y que le hacía agua la boca. Nuevamente se perdió. Perdió toda la esencia de sí mismo y durante todo el momento que duró el beso sintió que estaba en ese lugar perfecto, en el que podía sentir a Hermione Granger como jamás imaginó, como si fuera el dulce predilecto al cual se había hecho adicto.

La necesidad de respirar los obligó a cortar el beso pero después de un retiro dolorosamente largo en el que ambos compartieron miradas y sonrisas secretas, volvieron a buscarse y todo pareció más dulce y más satisfactorio que nunca. Severus no sintió ninguna restricción esa vez. Él también enredó sus dedos en la salvaje cabellera mientras dejaba caer parsimoniosamente su cuerpo al lado del de ella.

Devoró su boca con afán, pero con lentitud, permitiéndose ser lento mientras sentía que cientos de corrientes eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo. Ella lo hacía sentir como un hombre muerto de hambre dispuesto a saborearla.

Pero nuevamente el beso llegó a su fin.

Hermione mantuvo los ojos cerrados por unos segundos después de que él se separó, intentando retener en su mente todas las sensaciones que la invadieron cuando él la besó. Finalmente, cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con él observándola.

—¿Y ahora qué?—preguntó con repentina timidez.

Severus reprimió una sonrisa. Podría darle muchos significados a esa pregunta pero él sabía a lo que se refería precisamente.

—Ahora nos iremos a la cama—dijo jugando con las palabras.

Las mejillas de Hermione se volvieron rojas como un tomate maduro y él no pudo contener una suave risa.

—Usted a la suya y yo a la mía—aclaró.

Hermione asintió aunque pudo notar cierta decepción en su mirada.

Él volvió a acercarse y a capturar sus labios entre los suyos, pero este beso fue más lento y corto que los anteriores.

—Mañana… comparé más chocolate—le susurró al oído haciéndola estremecer—Creo que me he vuelto adicto por culpa tuya, Hermione.

Era la primera vez que utilizaba su nombre y a ella le encantó oír como sonaba entre sus labios, resonando en esa voz tan particular.

—No me arrepiento, Severus—dijo con atrevimiento obsequiándole una sonrisa coqueta.

Severus le devolvió la sonrisa y se inclinó nuevamente a besarla. Hermione aceptó gustosa ya que si su antiguo profesor ahora gustaba del chocolate ella se había vuelto completamente adicta a él.

El tiempo pasó rápido delante de la chimenea sin que ellos se dieran cuenta y, entre beso y beso que se daban, la conversación fluía. Severus se asombró al descubrir, cuando ella ya dormitaba en sus brazos, que pasaban las tres de la mañana. Pensó en despertarla pero luego apartó esa idea. Volvió a encender la chimenea con la varita ya que el fuego se estaba consumiendo e hizo aparecer una manta para que los cubriese a ambos. Dándole un pequeño beso en la frente se acomodó para dormir junto a ella.

…

Severus sintió que alguien movía su hombro con insistencia. Abrió sus ojos con desgana y se encontró con el rostro preocupado de Lupin. Se preguntó porqué rayos había ido a despertarlo pero pronto recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Bajó los ojos hacia su pecho donde aún dormía Hermione acurrucada contra él.

—Deben levantarse—apremió Lupin—Sirius y Harry no tardarán en bajar y no es conveniente que los encuentre… así.

Él frunció el ceño.

—No hicimos nada—dijo a la defensiva.

Remus rodó los ojos.

—Snape, ambos ya son lo suficientemente grandes como para saber lo que hacen o no… Despiértala y que se vaya a su cuarto.

Severus asintió y se lo agradeció. Remus no tardó en marcharse a la cocina. Recordaba haber oído decir a Weasley que su madre vendría a la casa y, definitivamente, no quería tener a esa mujer despotricando contra él por haber dormido con Hermione. A su modo de ver no habían hecho nada malo, después de todo sólo habían sido unos cuantos besos y una promesa de que intentarían hacer florecer "algo", tal vez una relación seria, de esa atracción que ambos sentían.

—Hermione—susurró acariciando su mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos—Hermione, despierta…

Ella se movió y, sin abrir los ojos, ocultó su rostro entre su pecho.

—Pronto todos despertarán—le advirtió.

Eso la hizo reaccionar. Alzó el rostro y miró a su alrededor, preocupada porque alguien los haya descubierto así. Rápidamente se levantó, pero no sin antes volver a probar esos labios de los cuales se había hecho adicta, y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto.

…

La cocina estaba repleta. Aquella mañana en la casa de Black no sólo había aparecido Molly con su carga de alimentos para preparar un suculento desayuno sino que también la habían seguidos los endemoniados gemelos y la pelirroja, quién parecía no querer separarse de Potter en ningún momento e iba colgada de su brazo como si el muchacho fuera una especie de trofeo al que lucir. Y todos, incluidos los habituales integrantes de la casa, estaban alrededor de la mesa pasando platos de comida, tazas de té o café, o las tostadas que luego se encargaban de untar con dulce de calabaza.

Todo era demasiado ruidoso para su gusto. El murmullo incesante y el sonido de los cubiertos o la cerámica de las tazas chocando le recordaba demasiado a los desayunos en el Gran Comedor; y ya demasiado tenía que soportarlo durante el año escolar como para tener que aguantarlo ahora.

Comenzó a levantarse de su asiento pero una cálida mano se apoyó sobre su rodilla deteniéndolo. Giró el rostro para mirar a Hermione, quien sólo segundos atrás se había sentado a su lado sin que él se diera cuenta.

—¿A dónde vas?—le preguntó con dulzura.

Él no estaba acostumbrado a palabras dulce y a ese inocente interés pero la mirada que ella le daba le hizo volver a sentarse nuevamente. Miró disimuladamente a su alrededor pero nadie le estaba prestando atención.

—Hay demasiado ruido—se quejó procurando no alzar demasiado la voz para que sólo ella lo oyera.

La escuchó reír suavemente antes de que se llevase la taza de té a la boca para beber un largo sorbo.

—Sólo ten paciencia. Ya acabará—le dijo acariciando su pierna.

El calor de la mano de Hermione sobre su rodilla lo quemaba, pero era una quemazón placentera que gustosamente iba a soportar. Y así lo hizo porque ella no dejó de tocarlo durante todo el desayuno. Su mano siempre permaneció tocando su pierna, no con la intensión de seducirlo sino como una acción reconfortante que lo acariciaba suavemente cuando sentía que él empezaba a impacientarse.

Cuando finalmente todos comenzaban a dispersarse, dispuestos a volver a sus rutinas, haciéndole pensar que finalmente podría llegar a estar tranquilo y así escapar con Hermione a algún rincón apartado de la casa y así degustar sus labios, la llegada de Albus lo arruinó todo.

—Buenos días a todos—dijo con esa usual alegría que parecía contagiar a todos menos a Severus.

—¡Albus! ¡Buenos días!—exclamó Molly—¿Ya has desayunado? Si quieres puedo prepararte algo para que…

—Muy amable de tu parte, querida Molly—la interrumpió él—Pero ya he desayunado. Sólo vengo a darles una excelente noticia. Anoche capturaron a los Mortífagos que estaban acechando a nuestro querido Severus y esta mañana misma serán juzgados.

Severus frunció el ceño.

—¿Ya van a ser juzgados?— preguntó intentando controlar su asombro—¿Desde cuándo los del Ministerio hacen las cosas tan rápido?

—Bueno… puede ser que yo le haya intercambiado alguna que otra palabra con el Ministro…— dijo con sospecha dejando volar la imaginación de todos los presentes.

—¿Por qué?—insistió Severus.

Albus sonrió cándidamente.

—Ya lo hablamos en tu casa, Severus, quiero ahorrarte cualquier problema.

Él no lo dijo en voz alta pero se sintió un poco decepcionado porque tendría que partir. ¿Qué excusa encontraría ahora para pasar más tiempo con Hermione?

—Pareces inconforme—comentó Albus contemplándolo fijamente.

Severus se apresuró a colocar una expresión neutral en su rostro.

—Me hubiera gustado ser yo quién los hubiera atrapado—dijo monótonamente.

—¡Ay, Merlín, ya deja de querer lucirte!—exclamó Sirius rodando los ojos con exasperación.

Él, como siempre, no le hizo caso ni se molestó en pensar en devolverle un insulto. Todos volvieron a conversar animadamente entre ellos. Se levantó y se encaminó a la que había sido su habitación la noche anterior pero que, finalmente, sólo había sido ocupada por sus pertenencias. No había desempacado más que un libro así que no le costó demasiado tomar su bolso y bajar al salón donde lo había dejado. Sin embargo, allí se encontró con ella que parecía estar esperándolo.

—Te vas—la oyó musitar.

—Eso es obvio—le contestó reprimiendo el impulso de rodar los ojos—Pero sólo iré a mi casa…Si quieres puedes… puedes…

Ella sonrió al notar su nerviosismo y él se maldijo internamente por comportarse como un estúpido.

—Me gustaría ir a visitarte—aseguró.

Severus sonrió mientras se acercaba lentamente dispuesta a devorar esos labios, aprovechando el momento de soledad de ambos. Sin embargo, Lupin decidió que ese era el momento de aparecer seguido por un pequeño ejército que intentaba robarle los dulces nuevos que había colocado en la cesta de la noche anterior.

—¡Ya bastan, Ron!—exclamó—¡Sirius, tú también! No quedan muchos y sólo hay uno para cada uno…

—¡Vamos, todos sabemos que Quejicus no tomará el suyo!—protestó.

—De hecho—intervino Snape—Creo que tomaré uno.

Sirius lo observó con la boca abierta y Ron sólo le lanzó una de odio por no poder quedarse con el chocolate.

—¿A caso quieres quitarte lo amargado?—escupió Sirius—Me temo que no se te quitará con sólo un dulce. Tendrías que bañarte en chocolate…pero, creo que ni así podrías.

—¡Sirius, no seas maleducado!— lo reprendió Hermione.

—¡Pero, Hermione…!—protestó de manera infantil.

Harry frunció el ceño con confusión. Su amiga estaba actuando de manera bastante rara. Unos pasos se escucharon y todos los presentes voltearon a ver a Albus aparecer en la sala. El anciano miró a Severus y luego el chocolate que tenía en su mano.

—Muchacho, me alegra ver que has empezado a disfrutar de la vida—dijo—¿Ahora qué comes chocolate seguirás negándote cuando te ofrezca uno de mis caramelos de limón?

—Por supuesto—dijo como si fuera obvio y lanzó una mirada cómplice a Hermione—He encontrado un método exclusivo para deleitarme con el chocolate. Creo que me he vuelto adicto.

Las mejillas de la joven se volvieron rojas. Bajó la vista al suelo mientras se mordía el labio inferior para contener una tonta sonrisa de felicidad mientras miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago.

—¿Hermione?—escuchó que la llamaba Harry con un tono lleno de confusión.

A pesar de que no quería hacerlo se obligó a alzar la vista y mirarlo a los ojos. Sabía que posiblemente todo se descubriera porque muy pocas personas podrían leerla como su mejor amigo pero ya poco le importaba.

—¿Qué sucede, Harry?— le preguntó.

Harry boqueó por unos segundos, completamente anonadado con lo que acababa de descubrir, algo tan grande que le parecía ridículo de creer. Pero había sido claro testigo de cómo la voz insinuante de Snape hacía sonrojar a Hermione.

—¡¿Tú…?! ¿Él…? ¿Ustedes…?

Severus rodó los ojos con exasperación.

—Me asombra su capacidad del uso de la palabra, Potter—dijo con obvio sarcasmo— Si me disculpan, debo irme.—Se volteó a ver a Hermione—¿Me acompañas?

Ella no tardó ni medio segundo en entrelazar sus dedos con los de Severus y allí, delante de la mirada atónita de todos, ambos giraron hacia la puerta y se marcharon.

Luego de varios minutos en que la mayoría aún no podía volver a tener un pensamiento relativamente coherente se escuchó a Albus lanzar una estridente carcajada.

—¡Esto salió mejor de lo que había planeado!—exclamó el anciano antes despedirse de todos y desaparecer en el interior de la chimenea dejando a los demás en un profundo estado de estupefacción.

**FIN**


End file.
